Home?
by RosaliePotter1221
Summary: After finding out that harry is a mutant and tired of the way vernon treats him, Petunia takes harry to america where he finds out he isn't really related to the dursleys. And he learns what love really means. sorry I suck at summarys.slash,abuse,rape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own anything related to Harry Potter or x-men evolution!  
Summary- After finding out that harry is a mutant and tired of the way vernon treats him, Petunia takes harry to america where he finds out he isn't really related to the dursleys. And he learns what love really means.  
Warning- Mentions of rape, and Child Abuse. Slash m/m etc.

I watched as my aunt looked over her shoulder as if she were paranoid. We had just left the New York airport. I didn't understand why we were coming to America in the first place but I dought she would even tell me if I asked. I only know that we are running.

It was the summer before my 5th year. Uncle Vernon's abuse had gotten worse this year and Petunia had finally had enough. What's worse is that I started to get strange powers this year.

I couldn't explain what was happening to me. My hair started to change color, going from black to a silvery blonde. I also looked more effeminate than usual. Of course I have always looked effeminate but now you can't even tell I'm a boy! And I swear I shrank about 4 inches going from 5'4 to 5ft.

My magic had changed too. I could no longer perform wand magic and even the wandless magic was different. It was like something else intirely. I could also do things that I had never been able to do before. Like last week my uncle had come up to my room for another one of his 'lessons' and he wound up flying through the door way back into the hall. He made sure it hurt alot more than usual the next time he raped me.

I could never understand why he did that. I figured I would never know. The rape started when I was 8 but the actuall sexual abuse had been going on sense i was 6. It was Vernon we were running from. Aunt Petunia thought that he was going to come after us for leaving. Try to kill us...

Petunia kept muttering nonsence to herself. I didn't catch anything she said. Not that I wanted to know what she was muttering about or even cared. I just wanted to rest. Make the pain go away. Anything but continue to run. We stopped in front of an old Boarding house. It was warn down, and large. The sign in the yard read Brotherhood Boarding House or something like that. I think it also said Bayville but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

Aunt petunia had got out of the car and circled around, gave me a look, then walked up to the door. She knocked a few times before an ill-looking boy answered the door. Petunia said something and the boy's eyes widened a bit. He left and in his place stood a women. She had red hair and gold eye's that looked harsh from a distance. What made me stare was that the lady had blue skin! She looked astonished to see my aunt but it quickly turned to confusion. As my aunt spoke emotions continued to jump across the other womens face. At one point she looked over at me with surprise. I wondered what my aunt had told her. The conversation went on for nearly half an hour.

Petunia walked back over to the car and signaled for me to get out. I did as told so she wouldn't yell at me. She then explained that I would be staying hear from now on with my real family. I became slightly angry when I figued out I had older siblings. And sad when she told me that I wasn't actually related to her and Vernon. I was only sad because I realised that I had to stay at their house for no reason. I had gone through years of abuse for nothing...

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just got my stuff out of the car and walked past her. When I reached the front door, the blue lady was waiting for me. I tried hard not to stare but, even in the wizarding world I had never seen anything like that. She looked at me for a moment then told me to wait here while she went to inform my brother about me. It was only a minute or so before I heard something that sounded like a surprised yell from somewhere in the house. I started to figdet a bit. What if he dosen't like me? And where was my sister? They had said brother and sister. What if they don't let me stay here?

I was starting to think about running when I tall boy stepped into view. He had blond hair, the same color as mine, but His was shorter and slicked back into this wierd wing style. I thought it looked kind of cool. His eyes were gray probably from his dad or our dad or whoevers like I said before, he was tall. He was around 5'9 which might be kind of short to other people but hey I was only 5ft so it did not matter what they thought.

He looked like he had just woken up which was probably true sense it was like ten in the morning here. He also looked shocked though that wasn't even the least bit surprising. When he finally spoke I realised that he spoke very fast. "Hi,..." He started to babble and it made me giggle. I can't remember the last time I smiled but it was just funny. The blue lady stepped up behind him and said "Pietro, slow down he probably has no idea what you just said." "I'm sure he heard everything I said, didn't you?" I realised that the question was directed to me and I blushed as I stuttered a bit then nodded my head. Because I had understood him. I mean, he was talking fast but not fast enough that I couldn't understand anything. "See Mystique, not everyone has bad hearing like you." Pietro said, smiling at me as he said it. "It's not that we have bad hearing it's that you have terrible control of your mouth." I giggled again as they continued to argue about nothing important.

Another boy walked up to me and invited me inside. The inside was worse than the outside. The furnature was wornout and sat in odd places through out the room. Like the recliner was in front of the TV, blocking the view of anyone sitting on the couch, and it wasn't even facing the TV!

I turn my attention to the boy who invited me in and ask his name. "Lance Alvers. but they also call me Avalanch." "Why do they call you that?" I asked. The house suddenly started to shake and I almost fell but Pietro had stopped arguing with Mystique long enough to catch me. "Sorry, wasn't expecting it to be that bad." "It's okay..." I turned to look for my 'aunt' but she had already left. I was now alone with complete strangers but I didn't show my fear. Pietro managed to pick up on it anyway. "Hey there's no reason to be afraid, we're family." I sighed. That was no reason to not be afraid. After all my 'family' had never given me any reason not to be.

I asked where my sister was. I thought that I should meet her now. Pietro said she was getting food to eat. At the mention of food, my stomach began to growl. I didn't say anything though figuring they would not want to give me any. It was their food, after all.

Later they took me to my room and told me that I would be inrolling in school next week. I wished I didn't have to. I new they would hate me there. Thats what the other teachers always did. They would hate me because of the lies Vernon would tell them. And even though Vernon was not here to tell those lies anymore, they would find at least one reason to hate me.

For future reference, this will not be a Lance/Harry story. R and R. NO FLAMES. Yay! But I would like to know who you would like me to pair with Harry. Note that Harry is the sub(obviously).  
And should I pair Pietro up with anybody. Also I would like some examples of what Harry's mutant name should be.  
His powers are:  
Superspeed Telepathy Invisability Powers like wandas(don't know what its called)  
Communicating with animals Control over Fire, Shadow, and Metal He got a mixture of pietro, wanda, and Magneto's powers along with his own.  
He can also keep other mutants from being able to use their powers.  
I could use some suggestions for harry's mutant name too. I'm terrible at coming up with names 


	2. Chapter 2

It was my first day of school already. I couldn't help but think that whatever God was out there just plain hated me. One, my new alarm clock that Pietro had brought for me, against my pleading for him not to, didn't even go off this morning! Two, I lost my jacket and wound up having to where Pietro's, which was to big. Three, I tripped up the stairs and hit my thin really hard. I am still limping. And last, I ran into the flag pole when Todd distracted me. All in all, This was the worst first day ever!  
The only thing I'm looking forward to is going home. At least I wasn't completely lost. I had most of my classes with Lance, and the ones I didn't were in plain sight. By the time lunch came around I was still in a bit of a sour mood. I couldn't see my brother or anybody else I recognized so I desided to stand there like a complete idiot. That is untill someone knocked me over.  
I sat there for a moment letting the shock flow out of my system. I looked up to get a good look at who had run into me but I was still dizzy and my vision swam. It took me anouther minute or two before I was able to stand up. It was about that time that I realized who ever it had been hadn't even apollogized to me. I was getting angrier the more I thought about it. I was so angry by the time I got my lunch that I hadn't realized what I was doing before it was to late.  
My tray caught on fire as well as the table that I was sitting at. I jumped up tried to put the flame out only to notice my hand was gone! I looked at the rest of my body but couldn't see anything. I was invisable. With that realization the flames only grew as I began to panic. I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would happen so quickly! The Brotherhood had decided to come into the cafeteria at that moment. They froze when they saw the smoke from the fire. They knew I was the only one hear who could have done it. The only problem was that they couldn't see me. And I had know idea how to make myself visable again. Many of the other students were running around trying to get away from the fire. One ran into me but this time I hit my head on the side of the table. The hit must have done something because seconds later I was visable again. I laid there, to stunned at what had happened to move. Todd, remarkably, was the first to see me. He hopped in my direction followed closely by the others. I passed out before they got to me.

I woke up to shouting. At first I thought of my aunt and uncle but remembered I hadn't been living with them for at least a week. The shouting got louder as I became more aware of my surroundings. I felt a headache coming on. I was in my room at the boarding house I could tell by the slight tremor that Lance was the one shouting. To who he was shouting at I didn't know. I sat up slowly, cringing from the pain I felt in my head. I saw some water on the dresser beside me but found myself unable to pick it up. It almost slipped out of my hand.  
I heard someone coming up the stairs. I figured I would be in trouble for what had happened at school. I knew I could have blown there cover. Something told me I hadn't though.  
Pietro walked in and smiled when he saw that I had woken up. I smiled back. Even though we had only known eachother for a week we had a nice bond forming. He told me about how Wanda, my sister, had been sent to a mental hospital. He wouldn't tell me why. I didn't understand it all but I let it drop. He walked over and handed me some pills. He said they were for the pain. I popped them in my mouth and swollowed. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to avond the inevidable. But to my surprise he lifted my head up with his finger on my chin. I looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't angry. He was confused. "What happened today at school?" I knew that was coming. I thought hard about the events and could only come to one conclusion. "My powers are acting up." It was more of a realization. I knew I had powers but I had thought I had at least some control. Pietro gave me a weird look before saying. "Well, I know that but what made you lose control? Were you mad or something?" I suddenly remembered what had started it all. It made me feel stupid. I had gotten so mad over something so simple! I looked down and thought about how I was going to explain this. He's going to think I'm insane.  
"Um... Well... I was standing there.. 'tevensaytheyweresorry!" I didn't even know I had spoken so fast untill Pietro gave me a confused look. I didn't know why he was confused. He sould have been able to tell what I had said. When I saw that he was still confused I clarified it a bit. "Someone ran into me and didn't say they were sorry..." "Oh" Pietro had a look of understanding which confused me. I didn't even understand why I had gotten so angry. "You probably inhereted dads temper." Ok now that explained it. Not! I let it go though deciding that it would be best not to pry. We continued to make small talk after that before I remembered something. "Why was Lanse yelling earlier?"  
It was silent for a while after that. I could feel some kind of tension in the air. I thought that Pietro was mad at me at first but then he smiled at me and said "It was just the x-geeks bothering us about what had happened." "I'm sorry, who?" I was completely confused. They didn't say anything about these people before. Pietro must have realised this. "Well there really the x-men but their all just a bunch of losers who think their better than the rest uf us mutants." "So their mutants too?" "Yeah, they live at this institute here in town lead by some old guy who claims he can help us control our powers." It didn't sound that bad to me but I desided not to push the subject. Instead, I told him that I wanted to sleep some more. I laid awake that night and thought about my powers. What if I lose control again? What if its worse next time around? I fell asleep thinking think about all the bad things that could happen tomorrow.

RandR please! Still don't own anything! 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Minor language!  
I own nothing!

The next time I went to school the incedent had been complete forgotten. I had been sure that people would be giving me wierd looks. I guess not. At least I didn't completely embarress myself this time. I even made it through gym! I had Pietros help with that one though.

It had been basketball day and, even though we didn't have the same classes, he would teach me at home. I had told him I was no good at sports but he didn't listen, insisting that I had to be good at something. We found out quickly that I was bad at baseball but was actually very good when it came to soccer or basketball. He didn't really have anything to teach me about soccer but he managed to teach me everything he knew about basketball.

Thanks to the lessons I got at home I managed to do really well in gym. After that I almost fell on my way to lunch but I saved myself just in time. Lunch went great too. At least my food didn't explode! But good things always end somewhere.

It was time for school to let out and I was waiting for my brother when a boy alittle older than me walked up. He was kind of tall with dark skin and very short blond hair. Along with him there was a girl who was just a bit taller than me with long brown hair that was up in a ponytail and another boy with midnight blue hair. They were looking at me strangely and I knew what was going to be said before it even came out of their mouths.

"Um..." What an intelegent way to start a conversation. "We were wondering if you would talk to us for a second?" The tall one was looking around nervously but I didn't know why. "Alright, what is it?" It came out somewhat harsher than I intended but I didn't apologize, I just looked on with indifference, hoping with vain that they would get the hint.

He was about to speak again when a shout came from behind me. "Daniels! What do you think your doing?" I turned to see Pietro along with the rest of the brotherhood walking towards us. Pietro looked pissed. "I thought we told you guys leave him alone!" I finally realized who these people were and ducked behind pietro, like a kendergartener on their first day of school. It wasn't to hard to hide behind him either. I peaked around his arm and saw that the other guy looked amused while the girl looked like she was about to melt. Daniels looked almost as pissed as Pietro. Almost...

"We're trying to talk to him not you Maximoff!"

"Well I don't care I told you to stay away!"

"I don't take orders from arrogent bastards like you!" After that I drowned them out and desided this was the perfect time to learn more about the x-men. I causously walked over to the girl who seemed surprised that I had desided to come out of hiding to talk to her. "Hey..."

"Hi I'm like, so glad to meet you! My name is Kitty!" Yep just as I expected. She was very girly. I looked over my shoulder to see if Pietro had caught me yet and looked back. "Harry P-Maximoff..." I had almost slipped up. And hear I though I was doing good. "Are you part of the x-men?"

"Yep, and I didn't know pietro had a brother?"

"Yeah it was new to me too."

"So whats it like being related to him?"

"Its not as bad as people make it out to be. He's only a git sometimes." I smiled at her then turned my attention to the fight. They were still throughing insults back and forth. I was surprised that they were still coming up with things to say. Of course, Pietro always had something to say.

I was about to say something when the boy with blue hair stepped up. "Even, leave him alone, ve have to get back to zhe institute." He had a german accent. At least now I know I'm not the only one from out of the country. Even looked between Pietro and his friend for a minute before nodding. "Alright Kurt." He then looked at me and I knew this conversation wasn't over.

After they had left we all desided we wanted to go to the mall. Well all except for me. I still didn't know this town very well and I knew that me plus crouded mall equals fail. I insisted that I stay home but Pietro told me he wanted to spend so time with me. I knew it was a once in a life time offer, so I went anyway. That was probably the worse thing I could have done.

When we got there I made sure to stay as close to my brother as possable. They showed me around for a while but then they decided to split up, leaving me to fend for myself...in a mall full of strangers...Oh boy. I stood where I was hoping that they would come back for me but they didn't. I was being shoved by people as they hurried to get all of their things.

I made my way to sit on one of the benches but those were occupied by other shoppers. I tried to find someplace less crouded. I was starting to panic. I knew something bad was going to happen with my powers. I could feel the tug at the back of my head. 'Ugh! I'm going to be late! I wish this guy would just move already!' 'What is he doing standing around like that?' 'Oh I can't believe he just broke up with me over a text!' 'I wonder what Jacky's doing today?' My mind became so cluttered with other people's thoughts that I couldn't think for my self. I became dizzy and my head was throbbing from all the noise.

As I passed out I heard a shout come from somewhere close by.

Hello again! More reveiws! Ok the choises for harry's Boyfriend are:

Gambit

Kurt

Pyro

Bobby

Even(Just to torture Pietro!)

And maybe Lanse if thats what you want. :)

And does it seem like my chapters are getting shorter? I think they might be...


	4. Authors notePlease read

Yay I have determined who will be with harry! Don't shoot me because I went with Even. Only because I think Gambit is best with Rouge.(Sorry to gambit/rouge haters!) And I don't usually see any good Even slash stories. But the romance wont be coming in untill probably later on so if I get to many complaints about it, it might change. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4

Yay next chapter! whoop whoop... sorry I had a LOT of sugar today! Anyway, lets do this!

As I walked home I thought 'How could this happen to me.'

When I had woken up from my power mishap at the mall, I had been shocked to see I hadn't been at the boarding house. In fact I didn't know where I was. The room I was in was white and looked to be somekind of hospital, like the hospital wing at hogwarts. It was a bit more modern though.

I had sat up so fast that I had to lay back down and wait for the headache to subside. It was then that I had realised that I wasn't the only one in the room. The other was a women, with chocolate brown skin and flowing white hair. She was standing by my bed holding a glass of what appeared to be water.

All I could do was stare. I didn't even know this person. I guess its safe to say that I had been very reluctant to take anything from her. Could you blame me? But she only smiled and introdused herself. "Hello, My name is Ororo Munroe but you can call me Storm." I wondered why she would rather be called storm. Ororo was a pretty name.

I didn't have much time to think it over before a man came in. He was in a wheelchair. He didn't look like a threat but you never know. Things could surprise you. He wheeled his way over to me and explained where I was and how I got there.

I was at the institute. The one place I wasn't looking forward to coming to anytime soon. Pietro is probably furious. No dought he was looking for me so he could tell me I was grounded or something. It's not like he can punish me anyway. He had been the one who left.

The man had introdused himself as Charles Xavier, Headmaster and founder of 'Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters' or in other words a safe house for mutants. He told me that he was a telepath and thought he could help me control my powers. I knew I needed control but there was no way I was going to go live there, especially if my brother wouldn't be coming with me. Xavier gave me time to think about it, leaving me alone to gather my thoughts.

Of course, It didn't stay that way for long. Soon after the professor left with Ororo, Even decided to pay a visit. I was confused as to why he came because there was nothing to discuss anymore. But instead of asking about that day in the cafateria, he asked me about the weather. It was silly and random and made me laugh.

"Your really going to ask me about the weather?" I said when I finished laughing. It was just so funny!

"Yeah, Kinda lame huh?" He gave me a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, but at least you tried."

"Thanks I feel so much better." We had short conversation that consisted of a few jokes and whether it was going to rain tomorrow. I laughed at most of his jokes, even if some of them weren't that funny.

He was about to tell another bad joke when the Professor came in and asked him to leave. When he was gone Xavier asked me if, sense I wasn't going to live there, I could come in and see him at least twice a week to work on my powers. It was the best deal I was going to get so I took it. And thats how I ended up like this. Walking down the street because I couldn't get a hold of Lance so he could pick me up from the intitute.

How was I going to explain this to Pietro. I was still mad at him for leaving me in the mall alone. And I had had a conversation with his rival. A civil conversation, if not a bit silly. Oh yeah, he was going to be pissed. But I guess he would get over it sooner or later.

I continued to walk for a while longer before I came across a small park and desided to rest there for a minute. It was kind of peaceful. The park consisted of a swingset, a small slide, and some monkeybars and had some benches placed here and there.

I had only been sutting there for a few minutes when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned to find pietro. I quickly looked away and didn't say a word. I felt kind of bad but he had left me alone in a crouded mall. I believe I had the right to be angry. He sat down beside me and tried to get my attention but I ignored him suddenly finding that the ground was quite fasinating.

He new I was mad at him but he continued to try talking to me untill I turned my head slightly in his dirrection, showing that I was going to listen. He seemed to struggle as he figured out what he was going to say, which was very un-pietro like of him. It felt like an hour before he said anything. "I'm sorry..." It sounded strange coming from him but I could tell he was being truthful. "You know, for leaving you at the mall."

"I know."

"I guess i'm just not used to this yet."

"I've been hear for more than three weeks."

"I know but some people take longer than others!" He sounded desprate now. I looked at him then looked at the ground again. I thought for a bit about the situation we were both in. He was just as new to this as I was. I found that all my anger with him was slowly fading. It didn't disappear completely but it was enough.

I looked back at him and said. "You still owe me." He cracked a grin that turned into his usual smirk, a glint froming in his eyes. "I bet I can beat you to the house."

"Ha, you wish!" And we both took off.

When we got home I told him what had happened. He didn't seem to mind to much but he did get this look when I mentioned Even. I didn't think to much of it.

I went to my room to get ready for bed. As I did so my thoughts started to wander back to my first year, how they had offered me a chance to control my magic, much the same way Xavier was. I had been so happy when I thought I was getting away from the dursleys. It only ended up getting worse though and I never learned to completely control my magic before it disappeared only to come back in the form of my mutant powers. I had been very disappointed. And knowing me, it probably wasn't going to get any better.

That night I had the first nightmare sense coming to live with the brotherhood.

Yay! I love putting new chapters up! It's like... idk but its good. I have so many story ideas but I want ot finish this one first but I'm starting to get bored with it! Help me! R and R please.

"Pease, around the world, for generations!"-Fred:You tube 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok I have just realised that I am terrible at spelling. I need a beta, really badly. I don't know how to get one... Please help me! I don't want anymore flames do to spelling errors. :( I am so sorry for spelling everyones name wrong. Like Evan! *sorry Evan!*

'At first, I couldn't see anything but instead of black, it was white, like someone had spilt a large can of white paint all over everything. There was an uncomfortible silence that slowly turned into barely noticable whispers. Every once in a while I could hear a stray word such as "No" or "What...". the words started to form phrases as the voices got louder. "Why didn't..." "Help us Har..." "Your fault..."

The voises just got louder and louder, coming at me from seemingly everywhere. I started to recognize them. They were. It was Sirius and Remus. They were Blaming me for all that happened, yelling at me for letting them down. Then suddenly they stopped, everything became silent again.

The white started to fade into a picture. It was the picture that i used to keep of my parents. It was not moving like it usually did. It semmed peaceful for a moment. I relaxed...

Suddenly a loud scream shattered the silence as well as the picture. I found myself in the one place i never wanted to be again. In the cupbourd under the stares.

"BOY!" The door swong open and a beefy hand reached in...

I woke in a cold sweat. It only took me a second to realized that i had screamed because that was how long it took Pietro to come rushing in. He was by my side instantly. I flinched away when he tried to hug me. I could see the hurt in his eyes but he understood. He just stood there and comforted me with words of reasurance.

I was calmed down alittle when Lance came in. Tod tried to come in to but lance wouldn't let him. The two of them stayed and tried to talked to me about my dream but i was not ready to talk about it yet.

They left so that I could get more sleep and used this time to think about my dream, and the way that, even being safely away from it all, my past still effected me.

I did not talk to anyone for at least two weeks. Sometimes one of the X-men would ask me what was wrong or if I was going to come that week. I ignored them most of the time. Pietro would glare at them and say that I would come tell them when I wanted to go. Pietro was getting better at the brother thing. I haven't told him what my dream was about yet, mostly because i hated how it messed with me.

We are currently in the lunchroom at school. I wasn't eating anything except the stray fry i stole from Pietro when he wasn't looking. He never noticed and Evan(Whoop! spelled his name right!) had taken to having glaring contests from across the room. Ok they always had glaring contests but it was getting really rediculus now.

I would usually wave my hand in Pietros face but I wasn't feeling up to it today, so I just sat there and stared at the floor. or the wall. or anywhere else my eyes decided was something worth staring at.

Today my eyes decided that Lance was very interesting. I took this time to really look at him.

I stopped right there because i got sudden writers-block!

I am back! Whoop! Without a beta goddammit but who gives a flying f***...  
Anywho sorry i was gone so long, fell free to pretend to murder me in whatever way you wish.

This chapter is short because it was only ment to tell you that i haven't given up. My spelling is still monsterous and will be till i have a beta. Please stop reviewing on my spelling...I AM AWARE! Thank you...

If you wish to yell at me then send a rude review then get over it, please. I do not mean to be rude...  



	7. authors noteagain

Hi there! sorry to do this again but i have to explain some things.

1- Someone asked about hogwarts. If i have confused people with that then listen. Petunia brought harry to america somewhere twards the end of august which is the end of the summer for hogwarts. since they are in america, school had already started on the 6 of august which means that they have already been in school for a few weeks. as for harry's hogwarts letter, I had already mentioned that harrys magic was gone and in its place are the mutant powers. that means that he is no longer aloud at hogwarts.

2- Draco has been disowned by lucious for being a mutant. He is telepathic and can shift into the shape of any reptile(including dragons) that he chooses. he and harry became friends shortly after draco was disowned.

3- If i haven't mentioned hedwig already then she was sent to live with hermione but you will get to see her again. as well as hermione, luna, and neville! yay! but not all at once. Ron is only good for one of two things. Being the jelous git who always gets bashed, or being the lovable big brother. Harry already has a big brother and sister so... ron shall be an evil git. she will probably end up with pietro if i can't think of anything better.

4- updates will be every week. a chapter may come sooner if i am not having writers block, or if i'm not working on my other story 'The Little Valshienta'. It is a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. It was meant to be 'The Last Valshienta' but someone told me thats to common.

5- wanda will be there eventually. I noticed that i had put her there in the first chapter and then said she was at the asylum in the next one. I am sorry for the confusion.

6- this story is completely AU. Apocolips or whatever does not exist. i know i spelt that wrong. also evan never joins thoughs other mutants. and kitty and lance have never dated. there will probably be other things but you will have to wait and see.

Thank you!  



	8. Chapter 6

Ok new chapter! Quick question. How do people feel about Lance/Harry. Would you rather have that as the main pairing and make Evan/harry a small thing. Or do you want to stick to the original pairing and lance/harry be the minor. or no lance at all. just review and i will see about it. I refuse to write threesomes or moresomes so don't suggest it.

Story!

dundundun!

Okay I will admit that i am not the best at keeping secrets but I am not this bad! Pietro was lying through his teeth and doing a horrible job of it. I had only asked if he had actually gotten into another fight with the x-men(no matter how many times i tried to get him to stop) and he lied! I should know, I had witnessed it.

I had desided to walk home and on my way I had heard shouting. I did not think anything of it until I heard Pietro so i investigated. What i saw was Evan and pietro trying to beat the shit out of each other. I just left them alone and waited for pietro to get home before i went into rant mode.

He got home and then he lied to me.

I stared at him for a few moments, watching some blood slowly flow from his nose. It looked broken. "Don't lie to me..."

"I- I well... you see..." I cut him off.

"I said don't lie to me."

Pietro sighed and said something so low i almost couldn't hear him at all. "What was that?"

"I said that I had gotten into a fight with Evan. But he started it..."

"Do you have any idea how childish you sound? you are supposed to be my older brother yet you act like a two year old." He looked a hurt by my words. I softened a bit. "I'm sorry but I just wish you wouldn't fight with them."

"Alright I will try harder." Pietro said. I grabbed his chin and brought his nose to eye level.

"I was right. It is broken..." I took him into the kitchen and set him on a chair. I left to get what i would need then returned and gave pietros nose one last look before grabbing hold of it and setting it back in place. I then wrapped his head in bandage and said that he would stay home until it healed completely.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A couple days later, I got a message from someone i never thoght i would hear from again.

I was sitting on the couch, trying to ignore my brother as best i could as he complained about his broken nose... again! I was about to snap at him when a large eagle owl swooped in through the open window. There was only one person i new that owned a bird like that.

when my aunt had brought me hear there had been no warning and i had only had time to pack. I had not sent any letters to my friends the whole time i was hear and I was not expecting any. So when Dracos owl pecked at my hand and stuck out his leg, I was too shocked to do anything about it.

The owl became irritated with me and started to bother my brother. That only made the owl angrier as Pietro swatted at it and told it to get lost. I thought the owl was going to do some permanent damage to pietros face but i got between them just in time. I grabbed the owl and took the letter off his leg before reading it and sending a quick reply.

when the owl was gone, Pietro turned to me and said "What the hell?"

"I'll explain later but right now i have to get the house clean. Draco could show up any minute and i want the house to be nice when he gets here."

"Who is Draco?"

"A friend of mine."

He lifted an eyebrow. "From England?"

I didn't answer, choosing to ignore him while i started the dishes. He stayed for a bit longer then left, leaving me to my cleaning. He knew not to bother me when i cleaned.

I was halfway through with the livingroom when the front door blew open and Draco came strutting in. He looked the same as he always did these days. Like an idiot. He still had no idea how to dress like a normal muggle even though he had been living like one for a little over a year. He tried so hard to blend in that he just made himself look like a homeless guy. He still acted like he was better than everyone too.

He was dressed in old skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. He had some tennis shoes on. Like i said, He looked like an idiot, but he never cared.

"What the Hell is going on?" I hadn't even noticed Pietro come in. I was to busy trying not to laugh. He was looking at draco like he actually was a homeless guy. They stared at each other for a little while longer before Pietro busted out laughing. Draco looked like he was going to set him on fire, which he probably would.

I then noticed exactly how alike we all were. Draco could have passed as our brother. It was kind of creepy.

"Draco, this is my brother. Pietro this is my friend Draco." Pietro stopped laughing long enough to reply.

"Your friend has fashion issues."

Dracos eye twitch a bit. "I'll have you know that i was the most well-dressed wizard in all of Britain"

"Well your not a wizard anymore, Draco, and right now you look like an idiot." I told him. He looked down at himself and then back up at me. "Whats wrong with what I am wearing?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. This was going to be really interesting...

Dundundun!

Sorry for another really short one but i still have a small case of writers block when it comes to this story. I guess it is because i just let it hang there for so long.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I had desided to bring draco in at the last minute after rereading my story so if that confused anyone i am sorry. I just can't have a story without draco...


	9. Chapter 7

New chapter! I have been going back and forth between my stories. One of them will not be as long as i had hoped it would be. Probably this one. I plan to make this story at least over 10,000 words so it will be plenty long but not overly so.

Yay!

DUNDUNDUN!

It wasn't even a day after Dracos arrival annd he was already pissing my family off. He had already insulted Pietro to the point where he had to leave so that he didn't murder anyone. You know, the usual when it came to Draco.

After Todd left to get away, Draco turned to me. "Hey, you want to go to the mall with me?"

I flinched, remembering what happened last time i went to the mall but nodded. I needed to get out more. And i had been skipping out on the power control with the x-men so i still wasn't any better at it.

Pietro had even said that he would not let me go to school anymore if i did not learn. I had gotten very mad and had almost burned down the house. He didn't say that to me agian but it still stood. I if didn't learn control soon there would be no more school.

I put that to the back of my mind as i followed Draco outside. It was getting closer to fall. The air was colder but not overly so. I brought my jacket closer to my body and wlked beside Draco until we came to the mall. He did not like the idea of splitting up either so we kept together, agreeing on which stores we would go into. I had a good time looking through the different stores like Hot Topic and Payless.

We were just coming out of 'Bath and Body Works' with a small bag of things that we deemed smelled good enough when I saw a familiar face amongst the crowd. I told Draco to follow and we suddenly found ourselves playing Spies with Evan as the inoccent victum.

We ducked behind shelves and tables and 'Dip-n-Dots' stands, not caring that people were watching with looks of ammusment and annoyance. To be honest we were acting like freaky celebity-stalking chits but we were having fun so it didn't matter. Draco had accidently knocked over a wet-floor sign as we were running to catch up and I slipped on said floor, doing a face-plant.

My face might have hurt but I couldn't stop laughing. Draco and I sucked at being Spies and to further prove that point Evan came walking up to us and said "Is there a reason you two have been stalking me?"

Draco couldn't stop laughing from his place on the floor a few feet away so I said "Awwww! And hear I thought we were doing great!" I pouted and huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest but quickly started laughing again. Evan smiled at me and asked. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh thats Draco."

"Its nice to meet you!" Draco piped up as he tried to stand, failing as his feet lost what little grip they had on the slick ground.

"You too"

"Hey Evan! I'm sorry I haven't been coming to the the institute for my lessons but i promise I will make it this week."

Evan nodded before he said he had to go and left us to our fun once again. "Sooo... Who are we supposed to stalk now?"

We both start laughing and were still trying to get off the ground when a mall cop came and told us we had to leave. That sobered us up and we sulked as we left the building.

DUNDUNDUN!

Ugh! Writers block again! Dangit I hope this stops soon. Anyway I was short and I am sorry. But at least Evan was in it! 


	10. Chapter 8

"Salve omnes! Pax inter orbis terrarum, et in saeculum!"

Yay new chapter! I am into Latin now! Its fun to speak in a language that isn't your own!

anyway on with the story!

dundundun!

I was so dead! Like, literally, going to die! No, it is not because I have infuriated my brother, nor is it because I stole Dracos snickers bar. It is because I was stupid enough to spray-paint Duncans new car baby blue, while placing unicorn stickers randomly along the front and back windows, and get caught by said person.

What can I say? He had pissed me off and I was sick of it! I probably should have taken into account that he was ten times bigger than me. But I never think before I act anymore.

At the moment, He was gripping my upper arm in a vise-like hold. I was going to have bruises if I survived this. He was yelling but I was barely listening, to deep in thought to really do anything else.

His grip got tighter until I heard the familiar snap of a braking bone. Pain seered through my arm and shoulder and I let out a short scream. This was a little much just for a car that, I had no dougt he could replace easily. Maybe he was angry that it was a fag that had done it.

I heard something fly passed my ear hit Duncan. His hand loosened and I was able to twist away from him, which was a bad idea when it caused my arm to hurt more than I could handle. I realized with a jolt that is was a math book that had been thrown to save my life.

I turned when I heard someone walk up behind me. It was Evan. I had not seen him sense that time at the mall a couple of weeks ago.

It was getting really cold now. Leaves were changing colors and everyone was dressing warmer. Evan wore a plain black shirt under a jacket that made him look bigger than he was. "Hi Evan. Thanks for that."

"No problem. You probably should have thought that one through a little more." He replyed. "You wanna go for a walk?"

I smiled up at him and agreed. As we walked, we talked about what we liked and disliked. Evan, of course, hated my brother. I was kind of upset about their childish rivalry but there was not much I could do to stop them.

"Uh maybe you should go to the doctor." I had not even noticed my arm again until then. It was numb so it did not hurt but I knew that if I did not get it set back in place that it would not heal correctly.

I smiled shyly and said "Yeah that would be a good idea."

"I didn't think Duncan was stronge enough to brake your are."

"I have broken my arm many times before, gets easier to brake after a while."

"Oh okay. I hope your brother dosn't get to mad." Oh shit! I did not even think about him through all this. He was still mad about the mall thing even though that was two weeks ago and I did not feel like talking to him. This was going to suck.

"Um well, lets not get to hopeful.."

dundundun!

For a second time that day, I was going to die. I had just told pietro what happened over the phone. Not the best idea. I had to take the phone away from my ear to keep from going deaf. I think he was more angry at Duncan than me though.

He was still screaming into the phone when Evan and I finally got to the Hospital. I told him to calm down and that i was at the hospital before I hung up.

"I guess I should go before he dets here.." I looked at even with confusion.

"Why?"

"Well he doesn't really like me all that much."

"Right, sorry." I stared at the floor in disappointment. Part of me new that Pietro would just get more angry if Evan was there but the other part really wanted Evan to stay. I heard a soft chuckle and looked to see what was so funny, but before i could do anything he was kissing me. It was simple and soft and not at all pushy and i counld not help leaning into the kiss.

"What the hell is going on here!" Curse Pietro and his super-speed! Evan and I had leapt apart from eachother. My fingers came up to touch my lips as a stared wide-eyed at my brother.

"Its fine Pietro, I just..."

"What do you think your doing?" He was glaring daggers at Evan who was looking embarrased. suddenly Draco poped up behind me and i turn and gave him a pleading look. 'Please do something!' I begged silently.

Draco looked over at evan and waved. He managed a weak wave in reply. I went to stand next to evan which only pissed Pietro off even more but before he could do anything, Draco walked up to him and stood between the two of them.

"Alright this rivalry is going to have to stop because I'm pretty sure Harry is tired of it and I'm betting so is everyone else. This hasn't brought happiness to either of you nor has been helping Harry at all. I don't expect you to hug or anything like that but I expect you to pull you heads out of your asses, for Harry."

Pietro and Evan looked at each other and I could still see stronge dislike.

"Harry ask about getting your arm fixed. I will sort this out." I nodded at draco and walked away.

dundundun!

Hello everyone! I like this chapter a lot and it is getting close to the end. Wanda will probably not end up in this story after all. I am really disappointed with myself about that.. :(

Ok I like to see How much people know about different languages. Their just for fun but sometimes I will let people chose something they want to put in my story.

This one is just for fun...

"Quonam modo pervenire tecum haesit?" - Draco

"Nescio vos mihi puerum hircus." - Harry

"Shrimp ..." - Draco

"Non sum brevis! Apologia quaero." - Harry

"Tuus adeone puer!" - Draco

Hint: It is a conversation from my story 'The Little Valshienta'. It is latin. Good luck!  



	11. notice

I am not going to finish this right now. It may take a while but I will finish it eventually. Don't hate me. I am more interested in the way my other story is going right now.

No flames. Toodles! 


End file.
